


Doomed

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

The boy screamed, sinking to his knees.

He looked terrible. His eyes were sunk into his skull, the left one swollen and in a nasty dark shade of purple, the right one so bloodshot it looked like the iris had leaked into the milky white. It was like a rotten egg with the yolk punctured, the the shrunken black pupil staring at something invisible to every one else.  
The blonde hair was missing in chunks where he had ripped it out himself, and obviously to keep him from damaging himself even more, his wrists were painfully tied to what looked like a dog’s collar around his neck.  
His shirt had once been white and red, but now it was smeared with so many different things you could hardly make out the symbol of the broken disc on his chest.  
He was sobbing without tears, crying without sound, flailing and fighting without moving a limb.  
And locked in this cold basement so he wouldn’t be in the way.  
Dave looked down at the wreck of a human kneeling before him, like a servant to his king.  
Doomed Dave, doomed Dave, where did you go wrong…  
This was one of the most difficult things he would ever have to do. Worse than when he killed himself and watched how Jade would react.   
Worse than that one time Bro lost his cool because Dave pushed his own five-year-old self into traffic.  
He was going to face the version of himself that had no shades, physically or mentally.  
“Dude. Calm your tits.”  
And the insane Dave snapped his jaws together with the sound of a small gunshot.  
“Cool.”  
This seemed to be a trigger word for the maniac on the floor. His pupil widened in shock, as if Dave had started yelling at him.  
“No…” He whispered, his voice low and husky and completely unrecognizable.  
“No, not cool, please don’t be cool… No more cold. No. I don’t fucking need the cool.”  
“Fine, dude. Whatever.”  
“NO!” The insane, doomed Dave suddenly shouted, his voice cracking at once and leaving him coughing.  
When he was done his functioning eye was watering.  
“No, not whatever. You… You are so cold. So cold. So cold. So cold. So c-“  
“Yeah. Cool. I get it.”  
“nonononoNONONO! NO YOU DON’T GET IT!”  
“Calm down.”  
“NO! Don’t calm down!”  
“Yes. Chill.”  
“NO! HEAT! I need heat, I need it, I need the heat and I need the warmth!”  
“They are the same thing.”  
“I NEED… The… Those, those cogwheels and shit, what’s it called?”  
“Clockwork.”  
“I need the clockwork.”  
They were silent for a while, just staring at each other. Then the doomed Dave started shivering quite violently.  
“You. Cold person. I know who you are.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re me. I am you. But I am not you.”  
“Yeah. You’re me and I’m you.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“nononNON-“  
“Fine, fine, calm- … I mean, okay. We’re each other but not.”  
This calmed him down, it seemed. He drew several, shaky breaths with such a weird tone to them it was clear something was wrong with his throat.  
“I… I know they’re watching me. Always watching. Knowing what I’m doing, even if I can’t see them. Glaring. Staring. What is their PROBLEM?!”  
“Dude. Stop yelling or I’ll punch you.”  
“BUT I NEED TO SEE THEM.”  
Dave tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. Just being near this twisted version of himself made his own sanity ache, like ice struggling under the weight of a car.  
“It was me.”  
“… What?”  
“I’ve been watching you. Now you see me. Happy?”  
Silence. Blessed, heavy silence like a layer of snow on top of them.  
Main timeline Dave standing with his arms crossed.  
Doomed timeline Dave kneeling with his mouth open.  
When he at last spoke, his voice was shaking so much it was impossible to understand.  
“Wait what?”  
But the doomed Dave didn’t repeat himself. He fell and landed on his back with a soft sound.  
“… Dude?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You okay?”  
“Do I look okay?”  
“You look like shit.”  
The silence resumed. The silence of a grave, or the bedside of a dying child, only broken my wet coughs and the beeping of the heart monitor.  
“… You’re watching me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“All the time…?”  
“Sure.”  
More of this heavy preassure in the air that seemed to choke all sound.  
In the end, main timeline Dave had to break it or he was going to suffocate.  
“Yeah. That was me.”  
“I know.”  
“Huh?”  
“I know it was you. When I heard Lil Cal laughing, it was you. When I hit my head to get way from him, it was you. When Rose cried because she had to tie my hands up, it was your fault.  
When Jade stopped believing me, when John decided to forget my name. It was all you.  
You’re me. I’m you.  
I still remember. They call me insane BUT FUCK IT! I REMEMBER TIME! I REMEMBER THE OCEAN AND I REMEMBER THE PLACES AND I REMEMBER IT ALL.  
I remember, Dave. But I am not supposed to. I am not supposed to live, Dave.  
I am supposed to be dead. Dead. Dead so many times. Dead in time.”  
The main Dave clenched his fist until the knuckles turned white. Other than that he showed no sings of being affected whatsoever.  
“And why should you be dead, dog?”  
And the insane, deformed and mentally abused human being sat up, staring right at himself.  
“Because, Dave…” He whispered, his voice suddenly soft and sensual. It was creepy as hell.  
“You are the main timeline. You are supposed to live. I am not.”  
He got on his knees again, shuffling towards the pretty much frozen Dave.  
“You… You are from the mother time. You were meant to be, Dave. Something is wrong with me.  
Something is wrong with everyone here. Don’t you see? Oh, don’t you see…? We are freaks, mutants, aborted. Something didn’t go as it was supposed to. The mother timeline discarded us, Dave, and she kept you.  
I know what we have been doing. I remember. I fucking remember it all.  
We need to wipe them out, Dave… You need to wipe us out. You need to start with me and do what you know is right, Dave! Dave, Dave, listen to me Dave, listen to my voice. Listen…  
You hear the insanity? Do you hear the wicked clockworks of my brain turning the wrong way, Dave?  
Can you hear me, Dave?  
I am a mutant. A mutant. I have been all my life. From the moment I got thrown away I could feel it, Dave, I knew I was wrong. A waste of space and a waste of time.  
They wouldn’t let me kill myself, Dave. They told me it was wrong. That this was the main timeline. But they were wrong.  
I see it now, I see it so clearly. Please say you do too.  
I am locked up, Dave, I can’t do what I’m supposed to. How long haven’t I spent here? Every time Rose brings me food I tell her I need to die. I try to tell her I’m a weed in the garden of time, that we all need to die because our achivements aren’t doing anything for the mother timeline. I try to tell her, Dave, but she won’t listen.  
No one listens.  
But you know, right? You’ve done it before, slaughtering yourself trough the timelines. You know how it is. You know you are in the main one, you know your life will actually achieve something, right? Because you are sent from the mother timeline… Right, Dave?  
Stop. Shut it. Don’t answer, I know you are.”  
Main timeline Dave didn’t have a single comment to make. The feeling of panic was slipping away, burying itself deep into his psyche so it could return sometime else. He wasn’t scared or disturbed anymore.  
He was cool. Cold as ice.  
“Yeah. I am.”  
“I know you are. Come on, do it, do what you need to. Please, please, make her proud of us Dave…! Make her proud of me!”  
“Who?”  
“The mother.”  
“The main timeline?”  
“Yes.”  
“Cool.”  
“nononoNONO-“  
“Woha, dude, ch-“  
“NO! No, Dave. You can’t keep being cool. You can’t. You’ll end up doing something wrong and then you too wil be discarded like me!”  
“Dude, I’m never ending up like you.”  
“That’s… That’s the spirit, Davey~” Again with the sudden flirting in his voice. This guy had clearly no idea what he was doing.  
“You need to stop hiding, Dave… I threw away the shades years ago. For good. They never returned.  
Do you even know what it is like to see the world without looking trough dark glass, Dave? It’s amazing. So amazing. Everything is bright, everything is beautiful…   
Especially Rose. Her eyes are like the sky at the sunset, Dave, such beauty is impossible to find anywhere else you know. Not in Jade. Not in Terezi. She’s so tender, she’s so nice to keep me in her basement, she’s keeping me alive…  
I am sure she loves me like I love her, Dave.”  
“Dude. Fucked up.”  
“Love cannot be chosen, Dave.”  
“She’s your fucking sister.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“You really are insane.”  
“I am broken, Dave. You need to fix this.”  
Dave had come here without no other real purpose than facing himself, curious what would happen if he lost his cool for good.   
Without even being sure what he was doing he searched himself for a weapon. He had not brought any.  
How was he supposed to know it would come to this…?  
“Dude, you got something sharp?  
Wait, fuck that. I know you don’t.”  
He cracked his knuckles with a rather disgusting sound, and the doomed Dave let out a squeal.  
“You’re doing it? You’re really doing it? You’re setting out on the mission?!”  
“What mission.”  
“To clean up the timelines, Dave…! Starting with me, oh sweet Jesus, I’m so honoured…!”  
“Calm- … Just, relax bro.”  
“But are you doing it? Are you gonna kill the waste of space and time I am?”  
“yup.”  
“And then go for Rose?”  
“Hell no.”  
“… I understand. But, what about Harley? You have to get her!”  
“Nope. Only you.”  
“Dave… I… I get it, I understand because I’m you. Our brains function at the same level, Dave.”  
“Hell no. Your brain is too fucked to function.”  
“Yes, yes it is, that is why I need to be wiped out. Your brain functions. You function. All he functioning are you. You are the right one, you need to do this, you nee-“  
“Dude. Shut. The fuck. Up.”  
Dave cracked his knuckles again, trying to figure out how he was supposed to do this without a weapon.  
He would normally be freaked out by the thought of strangling himself, but this meeting had butchered him quietly on the inside, leaving him cold and empty. Besides.  
He had never tried killing himself like this.  
He got down on his knees, staring at himself trough the shades.  
“T… Take them off.”  
“The shades? Nah.”  
“But-“  
“Look, buddy. That’s where you went wrong. Now sit still.”  
He didn’t know where this sudden energy came from. All he knew is that in less than two seconds, he had his hands around his own neck, banging his own head into the hard floor over and over again.  
The doomed Dave made some weird, wet sounds, gargling and choking as his eye became wider, the intense fear of death they both kept hidden making itself present as he got the back of his head smashed over and over.  
And the main timeline Dave looked as cool and unphased as usual.  
And when the poor fucker was dead he stood up without offering the body any more attention, looking bored.  
His thoughts were calmly working this all out.  
Maybe he was right? Maybe Dave needed to do this. Maybe that was his purpose all along.  
To clean the ocean of time and get rid of the duplicates.  
The… The freaks. To get rid of the mutants, those who screwed up, the ones the mother timeline threw aw-  
He slapped himself as hard as he could when he realized what he was thinking.  
Oh hell no, was he turning into the insane Dave? With some religious attachment to time instead of seeing it as a weird toy?  
Nope. Nope this was not happening.  
He wouldn’t go down that path.  
First off, he had to try keeping his shades on. They were more than a rad pair of glasses , they were something psychological, the symbol of his cool.   
And fuck the rest too. Why not, what did he care.  
It was all so simple.  
Stop caring.  
And with this in mind he allowed time to rip him away and place him in his own timeline again. The mother tim-  
No. The main timeline. No mother here.


End file.
